User talk:Pablor
Sandy, I haven't been back to this website in some time, and I was amazed when I saw the badge system! It's really cool! It's definitely made me take a look at the different features available and make using this site rewarding. Nice job! I'm still not used to using talk pages yet. I don't fully understand how they work, so this is my test run. Wubbfan 08:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Help with Removing Erroneous Blog Post Hey, Sandy! (Do you prefer Sandy or Sandra?) I've got a problem. I tried posting a message on Squidward's blog (which he hasn't started yet) and ended up creating a blog post on my blog page. I copied the message and put it on his User Talk page, so he got the message. Can you (or I) delete that blog post on my blog page? (If not, then who can?) (Also, make sure you check the comment I made on your blog post!) Thanks, Wubbfan 08:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks; Admin Issue; Infobox Episode Template Issues Hey, Sandy! Thanks for the help with the blog post! One thing I was curious about: I'd like to know if I can delete duplicate pages (i.e. there's both a "[[Kooky Kid|Kooky K'id]]" and a "[[Kooky kid|Kooky '''k'id]]" page) and categories (i.e. "Animal" and "Animal'''s"), because I've noticed some. If you want me to go through you for that, it's okay; I'm just wondering. Aside from that, I went ahead and applied the Infobox episode template to both O' Figgety Fig Tree and Snow Day. I haven't implemented the "Recap" section yet (as of the time of this post, that is), but I think it's a good idea to have the "Summary" section be brief like how you have it on A Tale of Tails. I had a few concerns regarding the Infobox Episode template: #First of all, it's confusing that there's two templates with the same name. The one with "Episode" capitalized isn't the one you're using; it's top bar is orange. Is that one on there for a reason, or can we delete it? #There's an issue with the part of the template that puts the first sentence on the page; the "season one" is a broken link because it's not in the form "Season 1" that the actual page leads to. There are two solutions: either "season" needs to be capitalized and have the format be numbers (i.e. "1") instead of letters (i.e. "one"), OR the link should be removed so we can keep the format how it currently is. Now, I'm not yet fully familiar with the coding used in this wiki, but I'm pretty good at figuring things out, so if you're okay with letting me fix it, I'd be glad to help; however, it may be simplist if you fix it (since you know what you're doing). Just let me know which solution you prefer and whether or not you wouldn't mind me fixing it. #One minor thing: Is there supposed to be an "Images" page? I noticed it's a broken link right now. Much appreciated! Sorry this message is so long. Wubbfan 23:23, November 10, 2011 (UTC) On a side note... I have a 4-year-old son (who's almost 5) and he recently got really interested in the SpongeBob characters. He got the book "SpongeBob Goes To The Doctor" from the library which he has had me read to him umpteen times! Anyway, he likes to "talk" to characters, either on TV or in the book itself. (He has no brothers or sisters, except for a half-brother who gets to visit twice a year.) So I told him that I talked with Sandy (you) on the internet! He's been wanting to talk to you, so I told him I could leave this message. When I asked him what he wants to say, though, he just said he wants to show you how he could curl into a ball! If he has any real questions, I'll let you know. Wubbfan 19:05, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Season 1 episodes Hi, Sandy! Yeah, I had started with Who's That Girl? to start out the Season 2 episodes like you had done with A Tale of Tails, and I just kept going from there. I wasn't purposefully ignoring Season 1. My goal was to finish Season 2 as soon as possible; I only just recently realized how many episodes there actually are. Come Spy With Me? In the words of Widget, "No problemo!" By the time you read this (hopefully), this red link should be green. And I know what you mean about the red links; I've used them to create pages for many an episode in Season 2 so far. Wubbfan 20:01, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Could you... "No problemo!" The "Attack of the 50-Foof Fleegle" Images page is done. That was the first time I added a gallery! I added captions to most of them. I had trouble with placing that picture of just Widget looking to the right. I placed it where I thought it should go, but I couldn't remember when it happened in the episode. (Could the image have been reversed?) By the way, regarding my son's Spongebob book from the library, it got to the point were we could sit in the car and Landen would say Spongebob's lines while I said Patrick and Sandy's lines! Just thought I'd share that. :) Wubbfan 23:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) JerryX67's User Talk Page (Help!) Hey Sandy, I tried to leave JerryX67 a message, but his talk page wasn't set up yet. Furthermore, I forgot to add my signature to the message I left and I can't edit the leading message, so I left a second message. I was wondering if you could help me by fixing his talk page so that he can still make/change the leading message, but have my message all in one message below it. Thanks, Wubbfan 23:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Responding Thanks! I appreciate you letting me know about the character links. I'll go ahead and do what you said from now on. Now, about the Recap sections, I don't always have time to fill that section out. If I don't put anything in the section, should I just not add the section header for Recap until I'm ready to add text underneath it? Categories Hi, Sandy! One thing I just noticed is that on the badges related to categories, is says "adding ... pages to categories." By itself that makes sense. However, you can assign multiple categories to a single page, so I thought "adding ... categories to pages" would make more sense. What do you think? Wubbfan 20:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Handling worthless/unnecessary edits Hey Sandy, I just recently saw someone make a worthless comment on the Wubbzy page (just gibberish letters). I think I'll go ahead and delete it since I'm able to. If it were you in this case, would you send the user a message on their talk page warning against making unnecessary comments, or would you just delete it and forget about it? The reason I'm asking is because, a while ago, I did the first option. Not chiding them or anything, but they had made edits on about 4 pages when all they did was add a hyphen at the end of the paragraph on each page. I just said that it what they did was unnecessary and inform them of what needed work on the site (episode pages). I then commended them for a worthwhile edit (decapitalizing a word that was in all caps when it didn't need to be), but they had misspelled it in doing so and I fixed it. If you think I didn't handle that righ, let me know. If so, I don't want to make that mistake again. (I'm afraid I might have scared them away from making further edits.) Your comments would be appreciated. Thanks. Wubbfan 23:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Recent "graffiti"... Hey Sandy, Today I blocked a couple of users, one for obviously messing up the Season 1 page, the other kept leaving comments on pages about Peanuts/Charlie Brown. The second was the one I was concerned about. Here are the comments I was uncertain about: on Widget Gets the Blooey Blues - "what charlie brown does wubbzy look like in the song be happy with reddish brown hair?" and a 2nd comment "what peanuts girl does wubbzy look like in be happy with light brown hair?"; on Daizy's Hair Salon - "why does Daizy play with dolls". (Isn't that a dumb question? or is it just me?) These comments kind of had to do with the content of the page. "Be Happy" is the song played after Widget Gets the Blooey Blues and Daizy does play with dolls. Because of these and other comments that I deleted, I went ahead and blocked the user for 2 weeks. I was just wondering if you would agree that the above comments were unhelpful/inappropriate before I just deleted them. Thanks. Wubbfan 17:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Basics of Episode Pages Done!!! Greetings, Sandy! It's been a while since I heard from you. I'm not sure if my previous post is an issue. Anyway, today I finished applying the Infobox episode template to the last episode in Season 1. It is now found on all episode pages! Yaay! :-D I'd like to say all episode pages are "done", but the template isn't everything; I only made sure that each episode page has a minimum of the template, Characters Present section, and Summary section. Anything else needs to be added. I'd have to watch each episode again, one by one, to make sure the rest is added. Come take a look when you get a chance! Wubbfan 03:13, May 14, 2012 (UTC)